1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of pet products. In particular the invention relates to an information holding device for use with pets.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Responsible owners of pets, and particularly those pets that are likely to stray outdoors, will typically want to provide some form of identification carried by the pet that identifies the name and address of the pet and/or pet's owner. Typically this information is placed on the pet's collar in a permanent fashion with a hanging tag. In the event that the tag falls off the collar and is lost, which frequently occurs, the tag is rendered useless. Furthermore, in the event the pet and/or pet owner's address or information changes the hanging tag becomes useless, as it is usually impractical to alter.
In the past, some pet collars have been developed in order to counter this problem. U.S. Pat. No. 4,137,660 to Dettmann et al. discloses a pet collar with a tag holder. Identification information is placed under a transparent plastic window that is lifted in order to place the identification information underneath. Although able to change identification information on the collar itself, an owner is not able to transfer that information to another collar unless that collar is similarly equipped.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,178,879 to Cunningham also discloses a collar with a transparent window. The identification information is slid underneath a transparent plastic window on the collar. Although able to change identification information, an owner is not able to place to the information on any available collar.
Therefore, there exists a need for providing a dog collar with the ability to change identification information on the collar along with the capability of being able to transfer existing identification information to different collars.